Les oiseaux qu'on met en cage
by Nadirha
Summary: Après la mort de Sirius et la révélation de la prophétie, Harry en a assez, il est décidé à choisir son propre chemin. Même si ni Dumbledore ni Voldemort ne sont vraiment d'accord. Nouvelle école, nouveaux alliés, nouveaux pouvoirs.
1. A l'heure où chante le rossignol

**Titre :** Les oiseaux qu'on met en cage**  
Auteur :** Nadirha

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et c'est sans doute mieux comme ça… si j'avais été en charge du déroulement de l'histoire, j'aurais probablement traumatisé toute une génération d'enfants.  
**Spoilers :** Cette histoire commence à la fin de la cinquième année d'Harry, et s'écarte complètement du canon, cependant des éléments tirés de l'ensemble des sept livres sont susceptibles d'être utilisés.

**Genres principaux :** aventure, amitié.  
**Personnages principaux :** Harry, Luna, Severus, Albus, Voldemort.  
**Pairings :** rien d'important pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore décidé de mettre Harry en couple avec qui que ce soit, et la romance restera vraisemblablement un élément très secondaire dans cette histoire.

**Synopsis :** Après la mort de Sirius et la révélation de la prophétie, Harry est décidé à s'affranchir de l'influence de Dumbledore et à choisir son propre chemin. Nouvelle école, nouveaux alliés, nouveaux pouvoirs.

**Rating général :** M, ce qui veut dire qu'il est recommandé d'avoir plus de 16 ans pour cette lecture.

**Avertissement général :** Il y aura des scènes violentes, mais pas de scènes relatant trop explicitement des relations sexuelles. L'histoire comportera des passages sombres, et plusieurs thèmes pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains lecteurs sont susceptibles d'être abordés. En vrac, ceux auxquels je peux déjà penser sont : la maltraitance, la torture, le meurtre, la peine de mort, le suicide, les handicaps physiques, les troubles mentaux, l'usage d'alcool/de tabac/de drogue, les addictions, le viol, l'hétérosexualité, l'homosexualité, l'infidélité, la contraception, l'avortement, la xénophobie, le blasphème, l'expérimentation animale… La liste n'est sans doute pas exhaustive, mais je veillerai à la compléter quand nécessaire, et j'estime que cet avertissement donne déjà une idée de ce à quoi s'attendre.  
Sinon, en ce qui concerne les avertissements propres à la fanfiction, il y aura surtout : AT (divergence à partir de la cinquième année), OOC (certains personnages seront développés de manière très différente de celle des livres, mais je m'efforcerai de justifier au mieux ces changements d'attitude), OC (vu la trame de l'histoire, l'introduction de nouveaux personnages est inévitable, mais en principe ils ne supplanteront pas les personnages déjà connus et il n'y aura pas de Mary-Sue).

* * *

**Rating du chapitre :** T

**Avertissement du chapitre :** à part les pensées dépressives d'Harry et la cruauté de Snape, le tout assorti de quelques insultes, rien à signaler.

**Longueur du chapitre :** environ 4400 mots.

Mis en ligne le 12 octobre 2010. Révisions mineures le 22 octobre 2010.

* * *

**- Chapitre 1 -  
A l'heure où chante le rossignol**

Assis sur la rambarde de la volière de Poudlard, les jambes dans le vide et le visage tourné vers le ciel, Harry attendait. En cette belle journée de la fin juin, les étoiles se dévoilaient petit à petit, sans aucun nuage pour les dissimuler. Et même si l'astronomie n'avait jamais été la matière préférée de l'adolescent, il avait appris à aimer les étoiles au contact de Sirius. Durant leurs trop rares moments passés ensemble, son parrain avait pris le temps de lui raconter les histoires qu'il avait lui-même entendues étant enfant pour expliquer le nom des astres et des constellations. Selon l'héritier Black, c'était bien la seule tradition de son Ancienne et Noble Famille digne d'être conservée et transmise. Malheureusement, leur temps durant l'été puis les vacances de Noël n'avait pas été suffisant pour compléter la carte du ciel, et désormais l'occasion ne se présenterait plus jamais.

Comme à chaque fois que ses pensées le ramenaient vers la mort de Sirius, Harry sentit sa gorge et sa poitrine se comprimer comme s'il n'allait plus jamais pouvoir respirer. Cependant, le moment passa rapidement, et bientôt seule une vague impression de peine demeura perceptible au travers du détachement global dans lequel il s'était installé.

Après le désastre du Département des Mystères et la crise consécutive dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry avait passé un ou deux jours à s'isoler, le temps de se reprendre. Il n'en conservait qu'un souvenir confus, mais il lui semblait avoir passé la majorité de ce temps dans la Salle sur Demande, que ce soit pour évacuer son trop plein d'émotions en jetant des malédictions dans tous les sens ou bien pour se pelotonner dans un canapé en s'efforçant de mettre en ordre ses idées. Après coup, il s'était étonné qu'on l'ait laissé en paix, mais sans doute Dumbledore avait-il demandé aux professeurs et aux élèves de lui laisser un peu de temps… à moins que les professeurs informés n'aient décidé d'eux-mêmes de le ménager un minimum et que les élèves aient sagement estimé de leur côté qu'il valait mieux ne pas le questionner au vu de son humeur. De toute manière, pour une fois, le reportage du _Daily Prophet_ avait fourni la majorité des informations utiles sur l'attaque de Voldemort au Ministère, même si la mort de Sirius n'était pas mentionnée et même si les spéculations concernant le contenu de la prophétie étaient trop proches de l'interprétation de Dumbledore pour ne pas ramener l'attention sur lui.

En tout cas, étonnamment, ce délai avait suffi. Il avait ensuite réintégré les cours pour la semaine qui restait, repris ses repas dans la Grande Salle, fait face à ses camarades désireux d'avoir des précisions sur la bataille et sur l'état de santé des élèves l'ayant accompagné. Bien évidemment, il restait affecté par le récent décès de son parrain et l'état de santé préoccupant de ses amis, mais il estimait avoir réussi à l'accepter. Il avait su profiter de ce répit pour faire le point et se sentait désormais en mesure de prendre les décisions nécessaires tenant compte des derniers évènements. Peut-être se voilait-il la face, et se donnait-il une liste d'actions à entreprendre simplement pour ne pas avoir à trop penser à Sirius. Mais peut-être aussi était-il en réalité quelqu'un de bien plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, peut-être n'avait-il pas su aimer son parrain autant qu'il le méritait et ne ressentait donc pas autant la nécessité de porter son deuil qu'il l'aurait fallu.

C'était le genre de réflexion dans lequel Harry évitait autant que possible de se plonger mais qui le tourmentait occasionnellement. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, Dumbledore n'avait cessé de l'assurer que son cœur était sa plus grande force, que sa compassion et sa capacité à pardonner étaient ses principaux atouts. En lui révélant la prophétie, le vieux sorcier supposément imbu de sagesse s'était même déclaré persuadé que la capacité d'Harry à aimer serait la clé de la défaite de Voldemort. Harry lui-même n'était pas si convaincu. De son point de vue, sa capacité à aimer restait très limitée, car même après cinq ans hors de la présence constante des Dursley, il ne savait pas exactement ce que cette notion recouvrait. Il essayait bien sûr d'agir normalement, et ses amis lui étaient indéniablement précieux… mais quant à être capable d'aimer vraiment, c'était autre chose. Il avait le sentiment que celui qu'Hermione aurait dû traiter d'handicapé émotionnel, ce n'était certainement pas Ron. Il avait parfois l'impression de mentir à tout le monde, y compris et surtout à lui-même. Et peut-être était-il temps d'y mettre un terme.

**OOOO**

Enfin, l'année scolaire se terminait. Au matin, le Poudlard Express repartirait en ramenant aux inconscients qui leur servaient de parents la tripotée de crétins paresseux et irrespectueux censés représenter l'avenir du monde magique britannique. _God save the queen_, parce que s'il fallait compter sur la nouvelle génération, le royaume était définitivement condamné.

En dépit de son intime conviction que le monde s'acheminait avec de plus en plus d'empressement vers un avenir décidément peu radieux, ce que Dumbledore qualifiait de pessimisme mais qu'il estimait simplement réaliste, Severus Snape persévérait à agir en accord avec son sens du devoir. Ce sens du devoir exigeait notamment qu'il maintienne une balance digne d'impressionner un équilibriste professionnel entre deux seigneurs opposés le considérant tous deux comme un serf louable et corvéable à merci. Mais parfois, comme ce soir-là, ce sens du devoir se manifestait plus simplement dans la prise en charge de responsabilités liées à sa fonction de Professeur de Poudlard.

Dans leur ensemble, les élèves du château manifestaient toujours un mépris flagrant pour les règles supposées régir leur conduite, et tout particulièrement celles concernant l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie en dehors des salles de classe et le respect du couvre-feu. En fin d'année scolaire, cela devenait systématiquement encore plus ingérable, et la dernière nuit au château, tous les couples semblaient trouver indispensable de se retrouver une dernière fois dans un coin retiré pour laisser libre cours à leurs hormones avant la terrible séparation que représentaient les vacances. Rien que d'y penser, Severus devait retenir un rictus de mépris. Les esprits des adolescents ne paraissaient pouvoir contenir que des préoccupations futiles, même en apprenant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, leur seule réaction était de passer un peu plus de temps à procéder à des échanges de liquides corporels sous prétexte qu'ils ne se reverraient peut-être plus. Et Dumbledore persistait malgré cela à lui croire que l'avenir n'était pas compromis, sachant que l'avenir en question dépendait d'un de ces adolescents, et qui plus est d'un des plus stupidement arrogants et insouciants du lot. Quel que soit son respect pour la sagesse du Directeur, Severus maintenait pour sa part un scepticisme amplement justifié.

Après une heure de ronde, Severus avait déjà débusqué deux groupes et une dizaine de couples, tous renvoyés dans leur salle commune après un lynchage verbal en bonne et due forme, n'hésitant pas à souligner le peu de pertinence des choix de partenaires effectués et à détailler tous les effets secondaires indésirables d'une relation physique. Il fallait bien compenser l'impossibilité de retirer des points ou d'affecter des retenues, il ne manquerait plus que les élèves pensent pouvoir agir en toute impunité simplement parce que l'année était terminée. Et puis avec un peu de chance, certains seraient suffisamment traumatisés pour y réfléchir à deux fois avant de poursuivre de telles aventures, et qui sait, prendraient le temps de considérer les vertus de l'abstinence.

En passant devant l'escalier menant à la volière, le Professeur aurait normalement continué sa ronde vers les dortoirs de Serdaigle sans prendre le temps d'y monter, mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose l'arrêta. Après une brève analyse, il confirma qu'un sort avait été maladroitement jeté en bas des marches, destiné à dissuader les personnes passant par là de les emprunter. Voilà qui confirmait une fois de plus la stupidité des élèves, s'il en était besoin : sans ce sort, personne n'aurait eu l'idée de contrôler la volière, sachant que l'odeur des fientes d'oiseaux, qui semblait imprégner la roche en dépit des efforts des elfes de maison et des multiples retenues effectuées tout au long de l'année sous la supervision du concierge visant à nettoyer le lieu, suffisait habituellement à éloigner les élèves.

Affichant une expression rébarbative et menaçante – qui différait de son expression usuelle par un pincement des lèvres légèrement plus ferme et un froncement des sourcils subtilement plus marqué, Severus monta les escaliers silencieusement, à la fois par habitude et par volonté de surprendre ses victimes.

Parvenu en haut de la tour, il poussa la porte puis s'arrêta à l'entrée de la volière, cherchant des yeux les élèves fautifs, préparant déjà sa diatribe. L'absence de la plupart des volatiles, ceux-ci profitant de la nuit pour aller chasser en bons rapaces nocturnes, lui facilitait la tâche, mais il lui fallut néanmoins quelques instants pour repérer ce qu'il cherchait. Et dès qu'il l'aperçut, il s'alerta, son esprit se plaçant automatiquement dans un mode de fonctionnement adapté à la gestion d'une crise. Car ce qu'il trouva là, ce ne fut pas un couple, mais un élève isolé, assis sur la rambarde et penché vers le vide, potentiellement prêt à sauter. Rapidement mais calmement, il analysa la situation. Même si cet élève hypersensible entretenait des idées suicidaires liées au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou à autre chose, le danger n'était pas immédiat. Quand bien même il se laisserait tomber, des sortilèges de protection stopperaient sa chute, et Severus serait à même d'intervenir à temps pour l'empêcher de contourner ces protections même s'il persistait dans sa tentative. Il faudrait tout de même essayer de le persuader de ne pas sauter, cela atténuerait les séquelles, mais quoi qu'il arrive, l'élève serait retourné sain et sauf à sa famille. Pour peu que le problème ne soit pas justement lié à sa famille, auquel cas… Severus aviserait le cas échéant.

Ayant désormais envisagé les différentes possibilités et déterminé la réaction appropriée pour chacune, Severus commença à s'approcher sans signaler sa présence, attendant d'être assez près pour s'adresser à l'élève sans élever la voix. Cependant, quand son angle de vue lui permit de mieux distinguer l'élève en question, la révélation de son identité mua instantanément ses intentions de dialogue en rage. Il interpela l'adolescent dans un rugissement furieux.

« Potter ! »

Il approcha la rambarde à grandes enjambées, se retenant difficilement de saisir l'insupportable vaurien pour le secouer violemment. Pour ne rien arranger, l'objet de son courroux ne daigna même pas réagir immédiatement, s'accordant encore quelques instants pour fixer stupidement le vide avant de se tourner vers le Professeur. Et il osa rester silencieux, ne manifestant pas le moindre respect pour la figure de l'autorité en droit de lui demander des comptes pour son énième infraction. La mâchoire serrée, Severus le toisa sans rien dire, le défiant implicitement de continuer à l'ignorer. Après un trop long moment, l'héritier Potter finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« Professeur Snape. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Cette affectation de politesse indifférente ne fit qu'insupporter davantage le Directeur de Serpentard. Le Gryffondor se comportait comme s'il n'était absolument pas en tort, pire, comme s'il était un supérieur qu'un inférieur mal éduqué venait de déranger indûment, manifestant une arrogance tout à fait similaire à celle que son père présentait. Le garçon aurait dû savoir qu'une telle attitude était inacceptable et que Severus ne la laisserait pas passer, mais évidemment, les cours de potions avaient largement démontré son inaptitude à apprendre. D'un ton bas et menaçant, Severus se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler les conséquences d'une telle infraction au règlement de l'école.

« Monsieur Potter. Je sais qu'une période de cinq années est trop courte pour permettre à quelqu'un doté de vos capacités mentales de correctement assimiler une information aussi compliquée, mais je me dois de vous rappeler que le couvre-feu est à 21h. De ce fait, vous me devrez à la rentrée une semaine de retenues et vous perdrez 20 points pour votre Maison. Surtout ne me remerciez pas, c'est mon rôle d'éducateur que d'aider mes élèves à se parfaire. Et ces détails étant réglés, regagnez immédiatement votre dortoir ! »

Au lieu de paraître convenablement intimidé et de se presser de se conformer aux instructions données, l'horripilant gamin eut l'audace de paraître brièvement amusé, avant de revenir à une façade d'indifférence polie. Sans bouger d'un pouce. Sentant de nouveau la furie monter, Severus remarqua tout de même que cette attitude différait de celle que le Griffondor présentait d'habitude, la même arrogance en ressortait, mais d'une toute autre manière.

« Seulement une semaine de retenues et 20 points en moins, Professeur ? Faites attention, vous vous relâchez. On pourrait penser que la venue des vacances vous rend plus tolérant, et votre image en souffrirait. Ce serait pourtant réellement regrettable de ternir une réputation aussi honorable, fruit de ces longues années sacrifiées pour guider vos élèves et leur permettre de devenir des adultes responsables. Enfin, cela dit, je dois de toute manière décliner votre généreuse proposition. Je le regrette infiniment, mais je n'aurai plus le plaisir de vous compter comme professeur l'an prochain. »

L'héritier Potter accompagna cette déclaration d'un affreux sourire, insupportablement proche de celui qui autrefois étirait délicatement les lèvres de Lily quand elle se voulait apaisante et compatissante. Severus résista à la tentation de détourner le regard, et se concentra plutôt sur la soudaine maîtrise du langage de l'adolescent, qui après quinze ans de balbutiements aurait dû faire figure de cause perdue. Granger aurait-elle déniché un sort obscur permettant à Potter d'assimiler du jour au lendemain le contenu d'un dictionnaire, d'un manuel de grammaire et d'une méthode de rhétorique ? Si intéressante que soit cette perspective d'un point de vue académique, là n'était cependant pas la principale question du moment. Déployant des réserves de patience insoupçonnées, Severus maintint son calme et renchérit avec un ton encore plus onctueux et menaçant que précédemment.

« Cela fera encore 20 points en moins à valoir l'année prochaine, Monsieur Potter. Je suis certain que vous vous croyez le plus malin, mais je peux vous assurer que même avec votre score insuffisant pour continuer les cours de potions je resterai un professeur de cette école à qui vous devrez toujours respect et obéissance, et que le Professeur Dumbledore ne vous aidera pas cette fois. Après votre dernière escapade, le Directeur a reconnu qu'il serait préférable de maintenir une discipline plus ferme et de cesser de vous accorder des privilèges immérités. Pour votre propre bien, évidemment. Après tout, vous devez bien vous-même reconnaître que si vous aviez fait sagement ce que des adultes bien plus capables que vous vous disaient, au lieu de croire dans votre arrogance puérile que votre propre jugement était plus fiable, nous n'aurions pas à déplorer aujourd'hui le malencontreux décès de votre parrain et l'absence de vos petits camarades hospitalisés pour une durée indéterminée. »

Le Directeur de Serpentard ne dénia pas ressentir une bouffée de joie sadique en voyant finalement les traits du Griffondor s'affaisser, si brièvement que ce fût. Cependant, cette expression de désolation céda presque immédiatement la place à une aura de colère et de _haine_ si intense que le Professeur redouta une explosion de magie accidentelle et fut tenté de reculer. Seul son contrôle quasi absolu de ses émotions l'empêcha de montrer à quel point cette réaction le perturba. Jamais auparavant Potter n'avait réagi ainsi, si loin que Severus le provoquât. Et plus encore que cette rage démesurée, c'était la capacité de l'adolescent à la maintenir sous contrôle qui inquiéta Severus. Cela ne correspondait pas au Potter qu'il connaissait. Ce qui fut encore confirmé quand le garçon reprit froidement la parole.

« Oh, mais bien sûr… Cette mort _malencontreuse_ que vous _déplorez_ aurait assurément été évitée si je vous avais écouté, n'est-ce pas ? Vous qui avez toujours fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour vous assurer que Sirius et moi soyions heureux, vous présentant continuellement comme un allié digne de confiance, rendant son séjour forcé au Quartier Général de l'Ordre plus supportable, m'expliquant avec précision pourquoi il fallait que j'apprenne l'occlumancie et les risques potentiels de mon lien avec Voldemort, et…

– Ne prononcez pas ce nom, Potter !

– … et m'enseignant avec patience et dévouement comment je devais procéder, recherchant de nouvelles approches pour m'aider dans mon apprentissage à chaque fois qu'une notion nouvelle me posait problème, veillant à ce que vos Serpentard sachent éviter les abus de pouvoir, et puis enfin prenant le soin de m'assurer que mon avertissement avait bien été pris en compte, que je pouvais vous faire confiance et rester à Poudlard car vous feriez le maximum pour sauver mon parrain. Vraiment, je réalise que c'est entièrement de ma faute, vous aviez indéniablement nos intérêts à cœur et j'ai été bien sot de ne pas le réaliser plus tôt, tous les signes étaient pourtant bien visibles. »

Cette fois, Severus ne se laissa pas décontenancer par la haine qui transparaissait clairement sous le sarcasme du jeune Griffondor, et face à une telle insolence et une telle immaturité, il n'eut aucun scrupule à renvoyer directement l'attaque.

« Ainsi, vous me blâmez de ce qui est arrivé, Monsieur Potter ? Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Toujours prêt à rejeter la faute sur les autres plutôt qu'à assumer les conséquences de vos erreurs et à chercher à vous améliorer pour ne pas les reproduire. Tout comme votre père et votre parrain, vous demeurez un enfant gâté laissant aux autres le soin de payer le prix de vos propres actions. Vous devriez peut-être considérer le fait que cette attitude n'a réussi ni à l'un ni à l'autre et en tirer la conclusion qui s'impose. Mais comme je doute de votre capacité à vous discipliner, je suppose qu'il ne me reste qu'à me préparer d'avance aux réactions hystériques que vos fans ne manqueront pas d'avoir à l'annonce de votre propre malencontreux décès. »

Les critiques désinvoltes délivrées sur un ton fielleux à l'encontre du père Potter et du cabot Black auraient dû largement suffire à faire exploser leur héritier, Severus avait toujours considéré une telle réaction comme garantie. Mais cette fois encore, ses prévisions ne furent pas vérifiées. Redressant la tête et pinçant les lèvres, le garçon le considéra en silence quelques instants. Le Directeur de Serpentard aurait voulu croire qu'il allait pouvoir savourer une petite victoire, mais il pressentit que le Gryffondor n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. A défaut d'autre chose, il fallait lui reconnaître une certaine ténacité, Potter ne s'avouait pas facilement vaincu, même complètement dépassé et clairement en situation d'infériorité. Ce qui était peut-être une qualité quand il s'agissait de survivre face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais représentait assurément un défaut rédhibitoire en toute autre circonstance.

Faisant pivoter son torse et balançant ses jambes vers l'intérieur de la rambarde, Potter se laissa glisser et se retrouva brusquement debout face au Professeur qui continuait à le toiser de toute sa hauteur, dépassant son élève de plus d'une tête. Malheureusement, cet élève-là ne se laissait plus si facilement intimider qu'un première année, et il se contenta de renvoyer un regard noir. Severus se sentit affreusement tenté de lancer une attaque de légilimancie, mais Dumbledore lui avait interdit de procéder à une telle intrusion avant la rentrée, prétextant que Potter devait être ménagé après les rudes chocs qu'il avait récemment subis. Comme d'habitude, le Directeur chouchoutait son favori de manière indécente, il était évident que Potter s'en était au contraire tiré bien trop facilement, restant à l'écart des combats ou évitant tout dommage grâce à une chance miraculeuse, son état nécessitant à peine un passage à l'infirmerie de Poudlard alors que ceux qu'il avait entraînés au Ministère avaient tous été hospitalisés à Sainte Mangouste plus d'une semaine. Le garçon aurait plus que mérité d'être secoué. Mais Severus était un homme de parole, et il résista donc à la tentation, maintenant simplement son regard en veillant à bien transmettre son dédain.

Et pour mettre fin à ce moment de silence, Potter esquissa un sourire totalement _faux_ avant de prendre la parole d'un ton doucereux et contrôlé qui lui ressemblait tellement peu que Severus commença à envisager sérieusement l'hypothèse du Polynectar.

« Vous êtes vraiment un enfoiré. Je n'avais jamais eu le moindre doute à ce sujet, notez, mais là, c'est vraiment confirmé. Comme quoi on peut être une lamentable enflure et en être fier, vous devez être la joie de votre vieille mère. Mais il faudra m'expliquer comment une ordure aussi pathétique que vous peut s'attendre à ce qu'on lui témoigne le moindre respect. A moins que vos fonctions cognitives ne soient encore plus endommagées que les miennes ne le sont selon votre estimation... mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, enfoiré oui, mais pas demeuré… Il faut donc croire que vous vous rendez coupable de l'arrogance dont vous ne cessez de m'accuser. Ne trouvez-vous pas ça ironique, de réaliser que vous êtes devenu un monstre d'arrogance et d'hypocrisie n'ayant de cesse de tourmenter les plus faibles que vous pour votre propre plaisir ? Précisément l'attitude que vous admiriez tant chez les Maraudeurs ! Vous devez être si fier d'avoir réalisé votre rêve d'enfant et d'être devenu digne de faire partie des leurs ! »

Abandonnant son intonation faussement enthousiaste aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait adoptée, Potter conclut ensuite avec une indifférence détachée.

« Et sinon, pour information, Professeur, non, je ne vous rends pas coupable pour la mort de Sirius, même si j'estime que vous faites partie de la liste des personnes portant une part du blâme. Dans laquelle je m'inclus, si surprenant que ça puisse vous sembler. Mais les principaux responsables sont cette fois encore les mêmes que d'habitude. Voldemort et Dumbledore. Toujours et encore. »

Après ça, estimant manifestement la discussion terminée, le garçon contourna Severus et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour redescendre, et vraisemblablement regagner son dortoir. Et Severus le laissa partir sans intervenir, restant planté dans la même position, figé.

Il devait avouer que l'agressivité des propos de Potter l'avait choqué, mais pas au point de l'empêcher de réagir avec la sévérité appropriée pour un manque de respect aussi flagrant, ou de le reprendre sur sa façon de désigner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par contre, face à ces yeux verts fixés sur lui trahissant un dégoût si profond, il s'était senti secoué malgré lui. Même le regard que lui avait adressé Lily lorsqu'il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe l'avait moins affecté. Ce qui était complètement déraisonnable et incompréhensible. L'opinion de Potter n'avait jamais compté pour lui, et ça ne risquait pas de changer. Mais en dépit de tous les arguments on ne peut plus fondés qu'il utilisa pour se persuader lui-même qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'accorder de l'importance à cet incident sinon pour mettre Gryffondor en négatif dès le premier jour de septembre, son impression de malaise persista. Et ce ne fut encore que bien plus tard, de retour dans ses quartiers, qu'il réalisa que le fait que Potter place le Professeur Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres au même niveau de culpabilité méritait probablement qu'on s'en inquiète.


	2. Hors de la cage ?

**Rating du chapitre :** T

**Avertissement du chapitre :** allusions à la maltraitance des Dursley, immoralité.

**Longueur du chapitre :** environ 4200 mots.

Mis en ligne le 20 octobre 2010. Révisions mineures le 22 octobre 2010.

* * *

**- Chapitre 2 -**  
**Hors de la cage ?**

Jamais il ne se sentait si libre que quand il volait. Il avait l'impression que le ciel tout entier lui appartenait, que les courants d'air chaud le portaient là où il désirait aller, que le vent lui murmurait constamment des encouragements à multiplier les acrobaties et les pointes de vitesse, et qu'il pouvait céder à ces incitations sans courir le moindre danger. Il était dans son élément.

Après l'enfermement qu'il venait de subir chez les Dursley, Harry n'en appréciait que davantage cette liberté incomparable. Ivre du plaisir de se retrouver en plein vol, il ne songea pas un instant à se retourner pour observer une dernière fois ce quartier où il avait passé une part non négligeable de sa vie. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment, et il était enfin temps pour lui de partir. Evidemment, il se doutait que peu partageraient son avis, mais dans ce cas il se passerait de leurs conseils. Il estimait être le mieux placé pour juger de la situation, et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps.

Certes, s'il considérait simplement les faits en se forçant à l'objectivité, sans doute avait-il déjà connu des jours bien pires que ça au domicile de son oncle et de sa tante. Cette fois-ci, ils s'étaient contentés de l'enfermer et de l'ignorer aussi complètement que possible. Et un autre été, il aurait pu considérer cela comme un traitement de faveur... mais pas cette fois, pas quand la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de ne rien avoir de mieux à faire que ressasser ses pensées.

De toute manière, il soupçonnait fortement que cette pseudo-paix n'aurait plus beaucoup duré s'il était resté. Il avait vu l'éclat mauvais dans le regard de son oncle quand les membres de l'Ordre étaient venus lui donner un avertissement... et il était certain que tout comme lui, l'oncle Vernon avait bien remarqué que personne n'observait leur lieu de résidence cette année. Harry comprenait que l'Ordre ait besoin de tous ses agents et ne puisse pas en gaspiller pour veiller sur lui... mais de ce fait, ils auraient dû rester complètement en dehors, menacer l'oncle Vernon n'avait fait que renforcer son besoin de se prouver qu'il était plus fort que l'abomination qu'il était obligé d'héberger !

Harry connaissait suffisamment bien l'oncle Vernon pour savoir qu'il jugerait cette provocation plus que suffisante pour lui faire subir son idée d'une saine discipline. Il était rare que l'homme recoure ouvertement à la violence physique, refusant de se voir assimilé à l'un de ces monstres faisant la une des infos pour avoir battu un enfant, mais quand il cédait à la tentation sous prétexte que son neveu avait besoin d'une ferme correction, que c'était nécessaire à son éducation et qu'il faisait ce que ferait à sa place tout bon chef de famille, il ne savait plus s'arrêter. Cela s'était produit quatre fois par le passé, avant les onze ans de Harry, et le jeune garçon avait entretenu l'espoir que la découverte de son héritage sorcier suffirait à assurer qu'une cinquième occurrence soit évitée. Mais puisque cela ne semblait plus si certain, il prendrait lui-même les mesures nécessaires.

Quand la tante Petunia était entrée dans sa chambre avec les lèvres pincées pour exiger qu'il rédige d'avance des lettres en nombre suffisant pour rassurer ses amis de sa bonne santé jusque septembre, Harry comprit que l'oncle Vernon avait pris sa décision – ou bien que s'il hésitait encore, il prenait déjà des dispositions pour que personne ne vienne lui reprocher son choix de discipline, ce qui rendait la situation du jeune sorcier plus risquée qu'il n'était disposé à l'accepter. Il entreprit donc de marchander avec sa tante. D'abord outrée, celle-ci consentit néanmoins à l'écouter : plus informée des capacités des sorciers que son mari et plus avisée, elle dut bien reconnaître qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce que sa famille souffre de représailles si quelque chose devait arriver à son neveu indésirable. Animés par un intérêt commun, ils parvinrent à un arrangement, et la tante Petunia accepta de déverrouiller la porte de la chambre d'Harry cette nuit-là et de veiller à ce que ses affaires ne soient pas abîmées jusqu'à ce qu'un sorcier vienne les récupérer. En contrepartie, Harry promit de ne plus jamais venir se loger chez les Dursley et de laisser de quoi prouver aux autorités moldues et sorcières qu'il était parti de son plein gré.

Le jeune sorcier s'abstint délibérément de fournir tout détail quant à ses intentions. De toute manière, la tante Petunia ne se souciait guère de ce qu'il adviendrait de lui une fois qu'elle serait officiellement déchargée de sa responsabilité, mais au cas où quelqu'un viendrait fouiller sa mémoire, il laissa entendre qu'il comptait disparaître dans le monde moldu quelque part en Islande. Lancer les personnes qui chercheraient à le retrouver sur une fausse piste ne pourrait que lui faire gagner du temps... surtout que l'Islande était très difficilement accessible pour les sorciers étrangers. Et puis en laissant penser qu'il était sorti par la porte alors qu'il s'était envolé depuis la fenêtre, il brouillait un peu plus les pistes quant à son moyen de locomotion.

Peut-être que sa décision devrait lui donner mauvaise conscience. Il y avait longtemps réfléchi, et il savait qu'en quittant ainsi les Dursley, il allait singulièrement compliquer une situation déjà difficile. Les protections installées autour de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante allaient tomber. L'Ordre allait le rechercher, alors que le peu d'agents actifs avaient déjà trop à faire. Ses amis allaient s'inquiéter, se mettre en colère, se sentir trahis. Voldemort allait apprendre sa disparition et mener sa propre enquête, et des gens allaient en souffrir. Sans même parler de toutes les conséquences qu'il n'avait pas envisagées, il n'avait pas la prétention de croire qu'il avait pu penser à tout.

Cependant... il persistait à considérer cette décision comme la meilleure possible au vu de sa situation. A cause de cette prophétie et de l'acharnement de deux puissants sorciers à la considérer comme vraie, en restant au Royaume-Uni, il était prêt à parier tous ses gallions qu'il se ferait tuer avant d'avoir vingt ans. Il refusait catégoriquement un tel destin. Alors puisque personne d'autre ne semblait vouloir faire passer son propre bien en priorité, il s'en chargerait lui-même. Une attitude parfaitement égoïste, sans doute. Mais il n'avait aucune foi en cette prophétie, et n'entendait pas la laisser dicter sa vie. Et quand bien même il devrait reconnaître sa véracité, il lui paraissait évident qu'actuellement il n'était en rien l'égal de Voldemort et qu'il ne connaissait aucun pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorerait. De ce fait, s'il devait un jour réaliser cette prédiction et y survivre, il était essentiel qu'il vive d'abord suffisamment longtemps pour apprendre comment. Et donc qu'il parte. Il en revenait à la même conclusion.

Fort de cette résolution, Harry s'éloigna donc dans le ciel nocturne, prenant la direction de Londres, ses ailes aux franges duveteuses garantissant un silence absolu. Repoussant toute autre préoccupation, il se concentra pour repérer tout petit rongeur qui se trouverait à proximité, s'émerveillant une nouvelle fois de la clarté de sa vision. Il avait faim, et la perspective de se régaler d'un rat était loin de le dégoûter autant qu'elle l'aurait dû. Il préféra ne pas chercher à savoir s'il devait simplement attribuer ce fait à ses instincts de rapace ou s'il devait y voir le signe d'un désir inavouable de déchiqueter Pettigrew.

Quand il serait repu et reposé, il serait temps de poursuivre ses plans. Pour le moment, il s'accordait un répit, sachant que cela risquait fort de ne pas durer. Il espérait seulement que Dumbledore et Voldemort ne réaliseraient pas trop vite qu'il s'était littéralement envolé. Cela lui faciliterait considérablement la vie, et après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, ils le lui devaient bien, non ?

**OOOO**

Installé confortablement dans son bureau à Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore songea une fois de plus que ce fauteuil était assurément la meilleure acquisition qu'il ait jamais faite. Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais pu supporter de rester assis toute la journée et jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, ses vieux os se seraient rebellés bien avant. Albus n'avait pourtant pas le choix. A présent que la résurrection de Voldemort avait été constatée à l'intérieur même du Ministère, le mage noir n'avait plus aucune raison de dissimuler ses actions, et la guerre reprenait de manière aussi intense que quinze ans plus tôt.

Et pour ne rien arranger, le Ministère était encore moins équipé pour y faire face qu'il ne l'avait été à cette époque-là. Non seulement aucun préparatif n'avait été effectué, mais en plus le Ministère était-il en plein chamboulement interne, le renvoi imminent de Cornelius Fudge appelant à un remaniement de l'ensemble de l'organisation. Et bien évidemment, Tom, toujours aussi opportuniste, profitait du chaos... Il n'avait malheureusement pas mis longtemps à se remettre de son passage dans l'esprit du jeune Harry, et depuis le début de la semaine, il avait multiplié les initiatives. Il avait lancé deux attaques importantes contre le monde moldu, obligeant la totalité des Oubliators et une grande partie des autres employés à se concentrer sur la gestion de cette crise. Il avait assassiné Amelia Bones, qui sinon serait devenue Ministre et aurait sans doute su se montrer compétente... sans compter qu'elle était la seule famille de la petite Susan. Il avait donné l'autorisation aux détraqueurs de se reproduire et de répandre le désespoir sur tout le territoire. Il avait contrecarré plusieurs missions de l'Ordre, en faisant tuer Emmeline Vance qui était chargée de recruter les familles neutres, en renouant le contact avec Fenrir Greyback alors que Remus peinait à convaincre les loups-garous, et en obligeant Severus à rester sous la surveillance de Peter.

Reposant le dernier rapport de la journée, Albus soupira. Il se sentait terriblement las. Il n'avait plus l'âge pour ces choses-là, il avait déjà affronté son propre mage noir, pourquoi s'était-il également retrouvé en charge de celui-là ?

Il tendit le bras pour prendre un bonbon au citron, et se sentit mieux dès que ses papilles gustatives entrèrent en contact avec la sucrerie délicieusement acidulée. S'il en était réduit à l'auto-apitoiement, il était assurément plus que temps qu'il aille se coucher. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait lui-même choisi de mener le combat contre Tom, pour de multiples raisons. Parce que c'était son ancien élève et qu'il se sentait partiellement responsable. Parce que les sorciers britanniques voyaient en lui un modèle. Parce qu'il se devait de lutter contre l'emprise de la magie noire sous toutes ses formes. Parce que la personne désignée par la prophétie était bien trop jeune pour les décisions qui s'imposaient et qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un le guide pour lui indiquer la voie et le soutienne pour qu'il ait la force le moment venu.

Tout en se saisissant d'un autre bonbon au citron pour se remonter le moral, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Harry ces jours-ci, il parcourut son bureau du regard. L'absence de bibelots ayant décoré la pièce des décennies durant l'empêchait de détourner ses pensées de la scène qui avait causé leur destruction, et l'obligeait à admettre qu'il avait pu commettre quelques erreurs dans ses interactions avec le jeune garçon. Harry avait été tellement en colère... et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, le garçon venait de perdre un être cher... mais une telle crise de rage incontrôlée n'en demeurait pas moins inquiétante. Albus craignait que l'influence de Tom n'ait été plus importante qu'il ne l'avait initialement cru.

Le vieux professeur avait soigneusement veillé à ce que Harry devienne un parfait Gryffondor, noble en tous points, courageux au point de la témérité, loyal et dévoué, toujours disposé à pardonner, prêt à se sacrifier pour le bien de tous. Il n'avait pas envisagé que ces qualités savamment instillées seraient si aisément fragilisées par son choix de se tenir à l'écart du garçon au cours de l'année écoulée. Même à présent, après avoir soigneusement pris en considération l'ensemble de ses observations, un tel revirement paraissait impossible, il n'aurait jamais dû se produire, ou du moins pas naturellement. Harry n'avait aucune raison de nourrir une telle rancœur à son égard, il savait bien que le Directeur n'avait jamais eu que ses meilleurs intérêts à cœur !

Albus devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, Tom avait trouvé un moyen de corrompre les pensées du jeune Gryffondor, et il était d'une importance vitale de le dégager de cette emprise au plus vite. Peut-être la solution la plus sûre consisterait-elle à réellement lui enseigner l'occlumancie, pour bloquer définitivement l'accès au mage noir... hélas, cette solution comportait d'autres risques. Il serait trop dangereux de permettre au jeune Harry une telle maîtrise de son propre esprit. Pour son propre bien, certaines vérités devaient lui rester cachées.

Une solution alternative devait donc être mise en place, et Albus avait décidé de se rendre lui-même chez le jeune garçon à la fin des deux semaines requises pour le renouvellement des protections, et de passer lui rendre visite régulièrement durant l'été pour rétablir un lien de confiance. Il veillerait à ce que la jeune Hermione soit présente à ses côtés, la jeune fille était dotée d'un bon sens remarquable et saurait le convaincre de revoir son attitude. Et la famille Weasley ne manquerait pas de l'aider à retrouver une certaine stabilité tout en lui rappelant les valeurs tenues pour essentielles par les membres de l'Ordre. Grâce à toutes ces influences bénéfiques, Harry ne tarderait pas à se reprendre et à redevenir l'enfant respectueux et désireux de plaire pour lequel Albus avait tant d'affection.

Ces considérations émotionnelles mises à part, il était essentiel que le garçon se fie à son jugement et se conforme au plan qui mènerait à la destruction définitive de Voldemort. Harry devait réaliser que sa colère devait être contrôlée et canalisée vers une cible plus appropriée, et qu'il se devait de se consacrer à la tâche que la prophétie lui assignait. Albus hésitait encore sur les précisions qu'il devrait fournir pour que tout se déroule au mieux : valait-il mieux révéler au Gryffondor l'existence des horcruxes pour qu'il sache en quoi son sacrifice était nécessaire et obtienne le réconfort d'une mort héroïque, ou bien valait-il mieux le laisser dans l'ignorance pour lui éviter les affres d'une mort programmée ?

Engloutissant un dernier bonbon au citron, le vieux sorcier se leva résolument. S'il poursuivait de telles réflexions, le sommeil le fuirait complètement. Or, il y avait fort à parier que le lendemain apporterait son nouveau lot d'exactions, et qu'il lui faudrait être en mesure d'y faire face. En ces temps troublés, il se devait de rester le pilier de la communauté magique. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se perdre en contemplations et en états d'âme, il n'avait pas le droit de douter. Ce qu'il faisait était ce qui devait être fait. Pour le plus grand bien de tous.

**OOOO**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se sentait profondément satisfait, et il savourait cette impression qu'il n'avait que trop rarement goûtée au cours de la dernière quinzaine d'années. Ce malencontreux épisode à Godric's Hollow avait considérablement retardé ses plans, et il allait être difficile de les exécuter à temps. Pas impossible cependant. Rien n'était impossible à Lord Voldemort pour peu qu'il y concentrât sa volonté. Et les premières étapes se déroulaient à merveille, encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait escompté. La réunion du Cercle Interne de ses Mangemorts qui venait de se conclure lui permettait d'envisager le proche avenir sous les meilleurs auspices.

La désorganisation du Ministère de la Magie perdurait, et même empirait, sans qu'aucun individu en mesure de prendre en main la situation ne se dégage. Il était regrettable que Lucius soit actuellement impliqué dans un scandale – apparemment de vils envieux chercheraient à le faire passer pour un véritable Mangemort et prétendraient l'avoir vu participer de son plein gré à la bataille du Département des Mystères, alors que bien évidemment il avait été de nouveau placé sous _Imperius_ – car il aurait pu faire un Ministre de la Magie fort décent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait d'ailleurs dû le punir pour cette opportunité manquée. Mais au fond, peu importait : quelle que soit la personne nommée, elle ne serait pas de taille, et serait aisément manipulée, corrompue ou éliminée, selon ce qui paraîtrait le plus opportun.

Les détraqueurs prospéraient, et contribuaient au climat de peur et de désespoir que la révélation de sa résurrection et ses attaques sans but apparent avaient instauré. Une population démoralisée et démotivée ne pourrait que l'aider à atteindre son but plus rapidement. Il lui faudrait toutefois prendre des mesures pour veiller à ce que les détraqueurs ne se reproduisent pas en trop grand nombre et restent sous son contrôle. Et peut-être devrait-il demander à Severus de rechercher un moyen de rendre les Mangemorts insensibles aux effets de ces créatures... il aviserait quand les potions de première nécessité seraient stockées en nombre suffisant. Et quand il serait assuré que son Maître de Potions ne pourrait pas faire bénéficier l'autre camp des bénéfices de cette invention. Un avantage restait limité s'il était partagé. Lord Voldemort préférait toujours l'exclusivité.

Les géants restaient satisfaits de leur arrangement, et participaient volontiers aux raids qu'il organisait. Les résultats de ses contacts avec les vampires et les loups-garous n'étaient pas aussi positifs pour le moment, mais restaient néanmoins prometteurs. Il fallait reconnaître que son travail était considérablement facilité par les différentes mesures édictées par le Ministère dans l'objectif de les contrôler. En dépit de leur proche parenté avec les sorciers, ces races avaient progressivement été dépouillées de tout droit, et nombre de leurs membres ne demandaient qu'une occasion de le faire payer à la société qui les avait rejetés. Lord Voldemort devait donc reconnaître que ses indéniables talents de persuasion s'avèreraient sans doute superflus. Les vampires et les loups-garous s'associeraient à lui, simplement parce que n'importe quelle promesse valait mieux que ce qu'ils étaient contraints de vivre actuellement.

Cependant, en dépit de toutes ces remarquables avancées pour sa cause, le plus grand motif de réjouissance du Seigneur des ténèbres provenait de la découverte qu'il avait faite lors de la bataille du Ministère. Il s'y était rendu pour connaître l'intégralité de la prophétie à laquelle il devait tant de désagréments, et se sentait encore contrarié qu'elle ait été détruite sans qu'il ait pu l'entendre. Mais cette contrariété tenait uniquement de son refus fondamental d'accepter l'échec. Quel que fût le contenu de la prophétie, ce qu'il avait découvert la rendait nécessairement caduque. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison que Lord Voldemort cherche à tuer Harry Potter.

Il n'avait pas encore pu déterminer avec certitude comment cela s'était produit, mais le résultat était incontestable. Quand il avait envahi l'esprit du garçon, cherchant à prendre possession des moindres recoins, il n'avait pas su identifier immédiatement l'anomalie qu'il détectait. A sa décharge, il fallait préciser que c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pu s'attendre. Néanmoins, une fois remis de cet épisode, il n'avait pas tardé à réaliser ce dont il s'agissait, et à en comprendre les implications.

Harry Potter était son horcruxe. La nuit où il s'était rendu à Godric's Hollow, il avait eu l'intention d'utiliser le meurtre de l'enfant, censé posséder la capacité de le vaincre, pour créer son sixième et dernier horcruxe, garantie finale de son immortalité. Il était sensible à ce genre d'ironie, il y voyait une justice poétique. Malheureusement, les évènements n'avaient pas eu la décence de se conformer à ses plans, il n'avait jamais achevé le rituel nécessaire au scellé de la portion d'âme détachée par le meurtre, et il avait dû plus tard reprendre tout le processus pour faire de Nagini le dernier horcruxe.

La découverte de ce septième horcruxe inattendu poussait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à revoir certains de ses plans, ce qui n'était pas sans provoquer quelques fâcheux contretemps, mais au final, il y gagnait clairement. Certes, l'existence d'un horcruxe supplémentaire créé de manière impropre déstabilisait l'ensemble, et il y voyait à présent une cause probable du manque de jugement dont il avait fait preuve au cours des dernières années sans même le réaliser. Cependant, quand il avait pris possession de l'esprit de Potter, il avait senti revenir une partie d'âme qui lui avait autrefois appartenu, alors qu'une autre parcelle restait à l'intérieur du garçon. La souffrance indescriptible qu'il avait alors ressentie l'avait obligé à abandonner la bataille, mais grâce à cet incident, son esprit avait regagné sa stabilité. Par ailleurs, il était regrettable que Dumbledore ait eu ainsi l'occasion de réaliser que Lord Voldemort avait assuré son immortalité à l'aide d'horcruxes – le vieux sorcier avait l'esprit trop affûté pour ne pas déduire la nature exacte du lien qui unissait son apprenti sauveur au mage noir – mais la situation restait gérable. Il lui faudrait simplement revoir les précautions protégeant ses autres horcruxes en prévision d'une chasse et trouver un moyen de récupérer le plus vite possible son septième horcruxe égaré, en tout cas avant que Dumbledore ne se décide à le détruire.

Quant à ce qu'il ferait de cet horcruxe une fois que le garçon serait en sa possession, il n'avait pas encore fermement arrêté sa décision. L'idéal serait de le convertir. Le garçon était encore très jeune, et Severus le déclarait totalement inapte aux disciplines mentales, son esprit serait donc très malléable. Le garçon résisterait initialement, mais peu à peu, il douterait, et avant de le réaliser il se laisserait remodeler par des suggestions habiles... le mage noir s'en délectait d'avance. Et une fois la loyauté du garçon acquise, en voyant celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur sauveur aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses opposants se décourageraient encore plus facilement, et la victoire n'en serait que plus rapide. Il lui faudrait toutefois déterminer s'il serait pertinent de faire combattre le garçon : son potentiel semblait intéressant, après tout il avait survécu à des situations où tout autre aurait vraisemblablement perdu la vie, mais l'intérêt de Lord Voldemort était de préserver l'horcruxe qu'il abritait, et le garçon n'était pas un combattant entraîné. Alors, faudrait-il veiller à ce qu'il le devienne ? Ou bien ne s'en servir que comme icône et le tenir isolé dans un lieu protégé en dehors de ses apparitions publiques ? De nombreuses possibilités pouvaient être envisagées, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendrait d'avoir pu évaluer plus directement les aptitudes du garçon avant de trancher. Dans tous les cas, il devrait être manié avec les précautions qui accompagnent un outil de choix.

Cependant, avant de mettre en application toutes ces considérations, il fallait commencer par s'approprier le garçon. Ses Mangemorts n'avaient pas encore réussi à trouver son adresse, ils savaient seulement que ses parents adoptifs étaient des moldus habitant à proximité de Londres, mais Lord Voldemort ne doutait pas d'obtenir bientôt tous les détails nécessaires. La motivation des troupes avait toujours été l'une de ses spécialités.

* * *

**Note :** Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire, et à remercier en particulier chacun de ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire. C'est ce qui me motive le plus à continuer, et je trouve toujours intéressant de connaître l'avis des lecteurs ! Je m'efforce de répondre rapidement à chaque commentaire : ceux qui ont un compte sur ce site recevront directement un mail, et les autres pourront trouver leur réponse sur un forum dédié. (Le lien pour ce forum est indiqué dans mon profil, apparemment je ne peux pas le publier directement ici.)


	3. Les yeux de la chouette

**Rating du chapitre :** K+

**Avertissement du chapitre :** rien de bien méchant, pour qui ne s'émeut pas du sort de quelques rats.

**Longueur du chapitre :** environ 5300 mots.

Mis en ligne le 30 octobre 2010.

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 -  
Les yeux de la chouette**

La géolocalisation incorporée ne cessait de prouver son utilité. C'était décidément l'une des options les plus... chouettes de sa forme animagus. Même s'il osait à peine commettre ce jeu de mots lamentable, ne serait-ce qu'en pensée.

Après avoir découvert sa forme animale, Harry avait passé du temps à rechercher quelles seraient ses capacités et particularités. L'espèce de chouette dont il prenait la forme, l'effraie des clochers, se trouvait être la plus commune qui soit, présente quasiment partout dans le monde. De ce fait, elle était également couramment utilisée comme courrier par les sorciers. Ce qui convenait tout à fait au désir de banalité qui animait Harry et constituait un camouflage parfait, lui permettant d'évoluer dans le monde sorcier sans éveiller la moindre attention : exactement ce dont il rêvait ! Et même si cela aurait déjà suffi à le combler, d'autres avantages s'étaient révélés : une géolocalisation lui permettant de savoir d'instinct dans quelle direction voler pour trouver un sorcier qu'il connaissait, une visualisation des signatures magiques l'informant des présences environnantes, une vitesse de vol et une endurance impressionnantes, une mémoire époustouflante, une vue se prêtant parfaitement aux observations à longue distance, une ouïe capable de discerner le langage humain... rien d'étonnant à ce que les sorciers aient choisi ces volatiles comme messagers. Par ailleurs, le simple fait d'être sous forme animale le rendait invisible aux divers sorts de détection recherchant l'humain Harry Potter, et lui garantissait le passage au travers de quasiment toutes les barrières de protection. L'ensemble lui ouvrait une multitude de possibilités qu'il avait hâte d'explorer.

Sa fugue représentait la première occasion de tester ces capacités en dehors de l'environnement contrôlé et limité de la Salle sur Demande. Et cela se passait encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Après s'être accordé une première nuit rien que pour savourer le plaisir de voler et chasser de quoi se rassasier – confirmant au passage que les rats bien gras ne le dégoûtaient absolument pas, et qu'il prenait même un plaisir sadique à enfoncer ses serres dans leur estomac – il avait passé la journée suivante à dormir. En plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse, là où personne ne songerait à le chercher quand bien même sa disparition aurait déjà été remarquée. Il s'était pour une fois félicité de l'aversion manifeste du monde sorcier pour toutes les méthodes d'organisation efficaces : il avait pu se reposer en toute quiétude dans la volière du bureau postal sans éprouver la moindre crainte à l'idée qu'un employé remarque la présence d'une chouette supplémentaire. Leurs messagers ordinaires n'étaient même pas marqués. La nuit suivante, il s'était donc retrouvé en pleine forme, sans besoin de chasser puisque la nourriture était fournie sur place, et avait pu lancer l'étape suivante de son programme. Profitant de sa forme animagus, il allait distribuer lui-même les lettres qu'il voulait laisser à ses amis avant de partir, s'offrant ainsi une dernière occasion de les voir... même si eux ne sauraient pas qu'il était là.

**OOOO**

En cherchant à repérer approximativement où chacun des destinataires se situait, il avait été soulagé de trouver Hermione dans le Pays de Galles plutôt qu'à Londres, car cela indiquait qu'elle était sortie de Sainte Mangouste. Il avait décidé d'aller la voir en premier pour finir de se rassurer quant à son état de santé. Elle avait été la plus gravement blessée. Durant son vol, il avait tâché d'évaluer sa vitesse et la précision de sa géolocalisation, mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait cette fois encore surtout profité de la simple sensation de voler. Il atteignit sa destination avant que la moitié de la nuit fût écoulée, et repéra la maison de la banlieue de Cardiff dans laquelle son amie se trouvait avant de repartir pour finalement se poser dans le premier parc qu'il survola. Là, il trouva un emplacement où il ne risquait pas d'être aperçu, et se concentra pour reprendre sa forme humaine. Comme il n'avait réalisé sa première transformation que depuis peu, il manquait encore d'expérience, et la métamorphose lui prenait un peu de temps.

Une fois la sensation inconfortable accompagnant le passage d'une forme à une autre apaisée, il ne perdit pas de temps pour réaliser les quelques opérations nécessaires. Sous forme humaine, il était vulnérable aux sorts de détection – et non, ce n'était absolument pas de la paranoïa, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Voldemort ne déciderait pas d'en lancer un comme ça pour voir en plein milieu de la nuit. Le mage noir semblait être lui-même une créature nocturne, la nuit il faisait tout sauf dormir si Harry se fiait à ses visions. Mieux valait rester prudent. Par conséquent, il sortit rapidement du sac qu'il venait retrouver le parchemin qu'il destinait à Hermione, plaça le lien qui l'entourait de façon à pouvoir le saisir sans difficulté quand il serait de nouveau transformé en chouette, et se concentra à nouveau pour retrouver sa forme animagus. Comme d'habitude, ses vêtements, sa baguette, son sac, tout ce qui le touchait fut absorbé, tandis que le parchemin isolé restait posé au sol. Harry ne savait pas très bien comment tout ça fonctionnait, il n'avait pas réussi à se motiver suffisamment pour absorber toute la théorie conditionnant la transformation animagus, mais du moment qu'il savait ce qui fonctionnait, ça lui suffisait. Il saisit le cordon du parchemin et alla se poser sur une branche pour prendre un peu de repos avant le début du jour.

Quand il estima l'heure suffisamment avancée pour que Hermione soit réveillée, il reprit son vol. Le parchemin l'encombrait un peu, surtout qu'il n'était pas bien attaché, mais il parvint tout de même à destination sans trop de difficulté, et se fit aisément admettre à l'intérieur après avoir toqué du bec à la fenêtre. Hermione et ses parents étaient attablés dans la cuisine et prenaient un petit déjeuner bien trop sain pour être anglais. Visiblement accoutumés à recevoir des hiboux à leur domicile, les parents de son amie demandèrent simplement de qui venait la lettre, et Harry ressentit une petite bouffée de plaisir en entendant Hermione émettre une exclamation joyeuse pour toute réponse. Elle se plongea avidement dans la lecture, oubliant aussi bien son petit déjeuner que le messager. Harry ne s'en sentit pas du tout offensé, et alla se poser sur le perchoir placé dans un coin de la pièce pour picorer les quelques friandises offertes par la mère d'Hermione – il était prêt à parier que ces biscuits pour hiboux étaient les plus sains de ceux proposés à la vente dans l'ensemble du Royaume-Uni – tout en observant son amie. Cela dura un certain temps, car cette lettre était la plus longue qu'il ait jamais écrite, et sa teneur incitait vraisemblablement à la relire tant elle pouvait sembler incongrue.

_Chère Hermione, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien, et que tu te remets sans séquelle de tes blessures. Je tiens à te présenter toutes mes excuses : une fois de plus, tu avais raison, et je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir entraînée dans un piège que tu pressentais pourtant. Je regrette profondément tout ce qui est arrivé. _

_Ça m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir, tu sais. _

_Je crois qu'avant, je ne me rendais pas réellement compte de ce que mes rencontres avec Voldemort impliquaient. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il y avait eu une guerre pendant plusieurs années, mais... pour moi, tout ça restait abstrait, et mes confrontations avec Voldemort paraissaient à part, c'était quelque chose de plus personnel. Voldemort avait tué mes parents, avait essayé de me tuer, et s'acharnait à vouloir me tuer, donc je me défendais et je cherchais à me venger. Je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin de chercher plus loin que ça, tu vois ?_

_Mais au cours de l'année passée, ça a pris une toute autre dimension, et je me suis senti complètement dépassé. Soudain, Voldemort est revenu pour de bon, et c'est devenu un problème bien trop vaste pour moi tout seul. Seulement, le Ministère n'a pas pris la relève, les Aurors ne se sont pas aussitôt mis à le traquer dans l'espoir de le piéger avant qu'il ne puisse regrouper ses forces. Au lieu de ça, le Ministère s'est violemment attaqué à moi, la presse m'a fait passer pour un dangereux menteur, et le monde sorcier les a suivis sans chercher à savoir ce qui se passait réellement. Le seul qui semblait me croire et pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit a été le Professeur Dumbledore, mais il me tenait à l'écart et refusait même de me parler. _

_Et puis à côté de ça, tu sais comment l'année à Poudlard s'est déroulée, entre les séances de torture de Snape sponsorisées par Dumbledore, les séances de torture d'Umbridge sponsorisées par le Ministère, les visions auto-sponsorisées par Voldemort et les examens à préparer en dépit de tout le reste. Alors tout au long de l'année, je me suis concentré à chaque fois sur la manière de régler les problèmes immédiats et j'ai tâché d'oublier la guerre qui se préparait, tout en étant tenaillé par le besoin de savoir ce qui se passait._

_Nous savons comment ça s'est terminé._

_Alors pour le coup, j'ai été obligé d'y penser. Et je ne suis pas certain que tu apprécies la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivé, mais..._

_Hermione, cette guerre, je ne veux pas la faire._

_Honnêtement ? Je ne me sens même plus concerné. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été impliqué contre mon gré, entraîné par l'obsession qu'a Voldemort de me tuer et la volonté qu'a Dumbledore de m'obliger à le confronter. Sais-tu que je n'ai même pas la moindre idée des objectifs de cette guerre ? Toi, tu l'as peut-être lu quelque part, et encore, je n'en suis pas certain, car j'ai vérifié depuis la Salle sur Demande, aucun livre de Poudlard n'en parle. Mais en tout cas, moi, personne ne me l'a jamais dit. Et je suis certain que Voldemort n'est pas qu'un esprit dérangé visant la destruction du monde sorcier, ce qui se produirait inévitablement s'il cherchait à exterminer tous ceux de sang prétendument impur. Ça, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, j'ai fait un séjour suffisamment prolongé dans l'esprit en question pour le déterminer. Alors quoi ? Je devrais me battre pour préserver un monde qui ne me plaît pas contre une cause dont je ne sais rien ?_

_Dumbledore prétend que c'est ce qu'exige la prophétie, tu sais. Et cette prophétie, il la connaissait avant même que je sois né, et il a choisi de ne pas m'en informer ! Mais Hermione, j'ai assisté à un duel entre Voldemort et Dumbledore, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour moi de faire face à un sorcier d'une telle puissance. _

_Alors voilà, je ne m'en sens ni le désir ni la capacité, donc je renonce à lutter. Que reste-t-il pour me contraindre à continuer ? Mes parents, je crois qu'ils me voulaient avant tout vivant. Mes amis, je crois qu'ils seront bien plus en sécurité si je reste à distance de Voldemort, puisqu'ils ne se sentiront pas obligés de lui faire face pour ne pas me laisser tomber... je ne veux plus voir une seule personne proche de moi mourir par ma faute. Tous les autres, j'estime ne rien leur devoir. Le livre que tu as veillé à oublier dans notre dortoir pendant quelque temps, tu sais, ce gros pavé sur la psychologie... je l'ai parcouru, même si j'ai fait celui qui ne savait pas de quoi tu parlais quand tu l'as finalement récupéré. Et que ce soit bien clair, tes insinuations ne sont absolument pas fondées... mais il se peut en effet que j'ai un petit peu cherché à être accepté en jouant ce rôle du héros que le monde sorcier tenait à m'attribuer. Et je réalise à présent, après tout ce qui s'est passé, que l'approbation du monde sorcier, je peux aisément faire sans._

_Bon, je ne vois plus quoi ajouter... Tu m'as poussé toute l'année à discuter de mes problèmes, à te dire ce que je ressentais, et j'ai continuellement refusé, mais maintenant je l'ai fait. Pas par nécessité, quoi que tu en dises je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour me libérer ou je ne sais quoi, je ne crois pas plus à ce charabia de psychanalystes qu'à la divination. Mais j'estime qu'après ce que je t'ai fait traversé, je te dois bien ça. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour m'expliquer, mais je n'ai jamais eu ton talent pour le faire avec clarté. _

_Ce que je veux que tu saches, Hermione, c'est que ce choix n'est pas un choix de t'abandonner. Tu es une amie, ma meilleure amie, et il est évident que je m'inquiète de ce que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts pourraient te faire. Mais je n'ai plus l'arrogance ou l'inconscience de penser que je pourrai te protéger, protéger tous ceux auxquels je tiens encore, d'un tel danger. Et j'espère donc que toi aussi, tu décideras de d'abord assurer ta propre sécurité, que tu ne te sentiras pas moralement obligée de participer à cette guerre avant même d'avoir quitté Poudlard. Pour une fois, tu vois, je t'encourage à laisser les adultes prendre leurs responsabilités et à faire passer en priorité ta scolarité ! Tu es une sorcière brillante promise à un avenir tout aussi brillant, je ne voudrais pas que tu le gâches, et surtout pas par loyauté pour moi. Tu en as déjà fait bien plus que je ne te l'aurais demandé, et je ne peux que t'en remercier. Mais c'est assez._

_Bon, cette fois je conclus vraiment ! Fais de ton mieux pour passer de bonnes vacances Hermione, n'étudie pas trop, ne te tracasse pas trop, profite de tes parents. Ah, et je suis désolé, mais nous ne pourrons pas nous envoyer de courrier, Dumbledore l'interdit, il a peur que les hiboux soient suivis. C'est pour ça que c'est un hibou postal qui t'apportera cette lettre, tante Petunia a exceptionnellement accepté de la transmettre pour moi après de rudes négociations, en me faisant bien comprendre que ça ne se reproduirait pas. Donc n'en attends pas d'autre, et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !_

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Harry_

L'observation attentive à laquelle Harry soumettait Hermione lui permit de conclure que, même si elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, sa guérison était pratiquement complète. Par contre, il eut plus de mal à déterminer ce qu'elle pensait de sa lettre. Elle avait rapidement perdu son sourire réjoui, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés à plusieurs reprises, et à présent elle se pinçait les lèvres comme elle tendait à le faire quand elle était plongée dans une intense réflexion. Sans doute aurait-il dû se sentir coupable de l'espionner ainsi... mais il avait besoin de la voir une dernière fois, il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait, ni même s'il reviendrait. Il ne voulait pas conserver comme dernière image d'elle son corps couvert de sang après la bataille du Département des Mystères.

Finalement, Hermione releva le nez et secoua légèrement la tête, paraissant à la fois inquiète et agacée. Et quand son père l'interrogea sur le contenu de son courrier, elle sembla réfléchir encore quelques instants puis expliqua sur un ton un peu agité.

« C'est Harry... Il ne va pas bien, je crois. Son parrain vient de mourir, dans un accident provoqué par Harry lui-même, et maintenant il est complètement déprimé. Il s'en veut de son manque de préparation et de cette mauvaise décision, et veut éviter qu'une telle situation se reproduise, mais au lieu de faire des efforts pour s'améliorer et de s'en remettre à moi pour l'y aider, il veut laisser tomber notre projet et de ne plus prendre aucune responsabilité. Il ne veut pas réaliser que sa participation reste nécessaire. Je crois qu'il est surtout déboussolé. Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de le remotiver. »

Tandis qu'Hermione se pinçait à nouveau les lèvres et que ses parents échangeaient des regards soucieux, les pensées d'Harry tourbillonnaient. Cette réaction était si éloignée de ce qu'il attendait de la part de son amie qu'il ne savait comment l'interpréter. Manifestement, comme il l'avait craint, elle le considérait comme responsable de la débâcle du Département des Mystères. Mais ce qui le gênait le plus, c'était le ton catégorique sur lequel Hermione avait émis son jugement. Elle était habituellement beaucoup plus nuancée... ou bien ne l'était-elle devant lui que pour éviter de l'offenser ? Hermione, celle qu'il avait considérée comme la plus fiable de ses amis ? Hermione, celle qui l'avait incité à se méfier de son complexe de héros ? Se voyait-elle vraiment dans le rôle du guide qui devait assurer que Harry reste sur le chemin qui lui avait été imparti ? C'était difficile de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire exactement, avec ce double langage qu'elle tenait devant ses parents. D'ailleurs, à quoi cela rimait-il ? N'étaient-ils pas au courant de la guerre dans laquelle était impliquée leur fille ? Comment pourraient-ils ne pas l'être, alors qu'elle venait d'être hospitalisée pour plusieurs semaines ?

Ces interrogations semblaient destinées à rester sans réponse, car Hermione se leva brusquement pour se diriger vers l'escalier menant à l'étage, sans tenir compte des tentatives de ses parents d'en savoir plus. Dépité et ne sachant vraiment plus qu'en penser, Harry signifia son intention de partir et prit la direction du nord dès que la mère d'Hermione lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Il vola aussi vite que possible, désireux de s'épuiser et de se vider l'esprit.

**OOOO**

Le matin suivant, Harry aurait pu ne pas attendre l'heure du petit déjeuner, la demeure des Longbottom étant conçue – comme tout domicile sorcier – pour laisser entrer les oiseaux messagers et les guider jusqu'à un lieu destiné à la réception des messages. Cependant, en dépit de sa déception face à la réaction d'Hermione, il souhaitait toujours revoir une dernière fois chacun de ses meilleurs amis avant de quitter le pays pour une durée indéterminée.

En dépit de l'heure matinale, il trouva Neville dans les jardins. Harry se posa sur une branche, passant un long moment à observer son ami. Beaucoup ridiculisaient sa passion pour l'herbologie, mais en le voyant ainsi, Harry avait l'impression de le comprendre en partie, et il ressentait même une certaine envie. Et il s'en voulait déjà à l'idée qu'il allait peut-être perturber cette paix pour le reste de la matinée, mais il finit par se décider. Volant jusque Neville, il lâcha le parchemin enroulé de manière à ce qu'il tombe juste devant l'héritier Longbottom et poursuivit sa trajectoire pour se poser plus loin et reprendre son observation. Neville afficha d'abord une légère surprise, puis de la curiosité. Il retira ses gants et se nettoya les mains sans se hâter, avant de se saisir de la missive. Son visage s'éclaira en reconnaissant l'écriture de l'expéditeur, et il défit rapidement le lien pour dérouler le parchemin.

_Cher Neville,_

_J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera entièrement rétabli. Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné dans cette bataille, et te présente toutes mes excuses pour t'avoir ainsi mis en danger. Cependant, je veux que tu saches que j'ai également été extrêmement honoré de pouvoir compter sur ton soutien dans une situation aussi critique, et que tu m'as réellement impressionné. Ne laisse jamais personne dire que tu n'es pas un véritable Gryffondor, tu as fait preuve en une seule nuit de plus de courage que bien des personnes n'en démontrent en toute une vie._

_A présent que j'ai écrit la première chose que je voulais te dire, j'hésite sur la manière d'aborder la suite. Ce sont des choses que je crois que tu dois savoir, mais certaines risquent de me coûter ton estime, et d'autres risquent de mettre en danger, alors même si ça me paraît nécessaire, j'ai du mal à me lancer. Enfin... Je vais faire comme je fais d'habitude : y aller sans subtilité et sans me préoccuper des conséquences._

_D'abord, la guerre. Elle est imminente, tu le sais, je le sais, et même le monde sorcier commence à s'en rendre compte, alors ça va vraiment arriver. Le problème ? Je ne veux pas y participer. Je ne veux pas être tué, je ne veux pas voir des gens être tués, je ne veux pas tuer. Seulement, j'ai comme l'impression que le choix ne me sera pas donné. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre moi-même des mesures pour m'assurer d'en rester éloigné. Et tant pis si c'est de la lâcheté._

_Mais ensuite, il y a le souci de la prophétie, qui vient un peu compliquer le problème. Tu sais, cette prophétie pour laquelle nous avons manqué d'être tués, cette prophétie pour laquelle mon parrain a laissé la vie ? Dumbledore la connaissait. Depuis le début, il savait, et il me l'a finalement révélée, juste après, quand il était trop tard. Apparemment, je serais réellement le sauveur du monde sorcier. Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'il l'a interprété. Tada ! Imagine ma joie. Mais justement, ça ne peut pas être le cas puisque j'ai décidé de ne plus m'en mêler. Donc, soit la prophétie n'est qu'un tissu d'inepties (hypothèse qui a ma préférence, c'est quand même Trelawney qui l'a proférée !), soit elle désigne quelqu'un d'autre. Et là... crois bien que j'en suis le premier désolé, mais ce quelqu'un d'autre pourrait être toi, car tu remplis les conditions initiales, toujours d'après Dumbledore._

_Je veux donc t'offrir à la fois la connaissance et le choix que je n'ai pas eus. Dans l'espace blanc à la fin de ce parchemin, j'ai inclus l'énoncé de la prophétie. Libre à toi de le révéler ou pas. Si tu décides que tu veux savoir, place simplement une goutte de ton sang dans le carré que j'ai tracé après ma signature, et elle apparaîtra._

_Voilà... Je suis désolé si mon choix te déçoit. Tu es un de mes meilleurs amis et tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, donc j'aimerais que tu choisisses la sécurité pour assurer ta survie, mais je sais aussi que tu es bien plus brave que moi. Je peux donc juste te demander de prendre soin de toi, quel que soit ton choix._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Harry _

Du point où il s'était perché, Harry vit Neville parcourir la lettre rapidement une première fois, puis la relire plus lentement deux autres fois. L'expression de son ami était troublée, mais ne lui paraissait pas montrer trop de déception ou de colère. Harry hésita toutefois à se sentir soulagé. Il mit fin à son observation quand Neville alla poser la missive sur un établi et reprit ses gants, visiblement déterminé à poursuivre la tâche qu'il avait interrompue. Le sauveur fugueur se demanda si son ami chercherait à connaître le contenu de la prophétie, mais préféra ne pas s'attarder sur cette pensée. Il ne savait même pas ce que lui-même préfèrerait.

Prenant son envol, il quitta l'Ecosse en direction du sud-ouest de l'Angleterre sans faire de détour par Poudlard, comme il en avait brièvement caressé l'idée. S'il y avait un lieu du Royaume-Uni dont les barrières de protection étaient susceptibles de l'identifier même sous sa forme animagus, ce serait le château où il avait passé sa scolarité. Il avait déjà dit ses adieux à l'école, y retourner serait trop risqué.

**OOOO**

Le lendemain matin, de nouveau à l'heure du petit déjeuner, Harry s'introduisit dans le Terrier. Molly s'affairait dans la cuisine, tandis que Ron et Ginny engloutissaient leur ration matinale. Harry trouva étrange de ne voir que deux personnes autour de cette grande table, mais il réalisa que les jumeaux devaient déjà avoir déménagé et qu'Arthur devait déjà s'être rendu au Ministère. Tâchant de ne pas se laisser troubler par la familiarité du lieu et les souvenirs heureux qu'il y associait, il se dirigea vers Ron et le laissa prendre le parchemin qui lui était destiné – après que Ginny eut signalé à son frère que s'il parvenait à détacher son attention de son assiette quelques instants il constaterait qu'il avait du courrier. Harry piqua ensuite une tranche de bacon grillé et alla se poser sur le perchoir prévu à cet effet pour le déguster. De son côté, Ron avait jeté un coup d'oeil au rouleau avant de déterminer qu'il n'y avait pas urgence et de continuer à manger. Ginny, la curiosité attisée et moins concernée par son petit déjeuner, se saisit du parchemin abandonné et le déroula pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

_Cher Ron,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis vraiment désolé qu'une fois de plus nos aventures t'aient amené à être blessé, mais je suis aussi vraiment content de t'avoir eu à mes côtés. Comme tu le sais sans doute déjà, je n'ai pas le droit d'envoyer ou de recevoir des hiboux cet été, mais je tenais quand même à te dire ça, alors j'ai fait appel aux services postaux. Comme ils font payer au nombre de parchemins et non au nombre de trajets, je joins un petit mot pour d'autres membres de ta famille, je te fais confiance pour les transmettre._

_Dis à Ginny que je la remercie elle aussi de m'avoir suivi même si revoir Voldemort était la dernière de ses envies, que j'ai apprécié son soutien et espère qu'elle se remet bien._

_Dis à Fred et George que leur départ de Poudlard reste gravé dans ma mémoire, et que je compte sur eux pour mener à bien leur grand projet dans les plus brefs délais, plus que jamais, le monde sorcier va avoir besoin d'occasions de rigoler._

_Dis à tes parents que je regrette profondément d'avoir une fois de plus mis leurs enfants en danger alors qu'ils m'ont tant donné en m'accueillant chez eux chaque année, que j'aurais préféré pouvoir y retourner aussi cet été mais que je comprends qu'il faut privilégier la sécurité, et que je promets de veiller à ce que plus jamais un membre de leur famille ne manque d'être tué pour m'avoir accompagné._

_Voilà, je crois que c'est l'essentiel... Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que vous comptez beaucoup pour moi, et que je vous suis profondément reconnaissant de m'avoir montré ce que pouvait être une famille. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer à l'avenir, ça restera vrai, et je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous m'avez apporté._

_Fin de l'accès de sentimentalité, tu peux arrêter de grimacer !_

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Harry_

Ginny resta souriante tout au long de sa lecture, mais cela s'expliquait sans doute par le fait que Harry n'y avait inclus aucune allusion directe à ses intentions. S'il l'avait fait, elle se serait probablement sentie trahie, de tous ses amis, c'était elle qui considérait la guerre contre Voldemort de la manière la plus personnelle. Tandis que Ron finissait les plats, elle alla dans la cuisine montrer la lettre à sa mère. Harry décida qu'il en avait assez vu, et repartit pour sa dernière destination.

**OOOO**

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était à l'intérieur de l'espèce de tour un peu sinistre qui servait de demeure aux Lovegood. Il était entré par une fenêtre du plus haut étage, ayant déterminé que Luna s'y trouvait. La jeune fille ne faisait partie du cercle de ses amis que depuis peu, et il devait reconnaître qu'il la trouvait encore étrange et qu'elle l'intimidait, mais il avait estimé qu'il était important qu'elle reçoive également un message d'au revoir. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour lui, et il ne négligeait pas ce type de loyauté.

Il se retrouva dans une grande pièce décorée dans des tons bleus, qui devait être la chambre de Luna. Celle-ci était allongée sur son lit, encore en pyjama, un livre posé devant elle, les jambes en train de battre l'air. Elle sembla sentir son entrée et redressa la tête pour le regarder approcher. Elle lui adressa un large sourire et tendit la main vers lui... mais la laissa retomber sans prendre sa lettre. Il l'observa avec perplexité prendre brusquement une expression peinée avant de s'adresser doucement à lui.

« Alors tu as décidé de t'en aller ? »

Harry eut l'impression de se figer – même si le fait qu'il ne se retrouvât pas brusquement en chute libre lui indiqua ensuite qu'il n'avait pas cessé de battre des ailes, et lui apprit qu'il était capable de vol stationnaire. Luna ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était autre chose qu'une chouette postale, n'est-ce pas ? Sa forme animagus n'avait rien qui le relie directement à Harry Potter : pas de marque en forme d'éclair, pas d'yeux verts, son signe distinctif n'était qu'un petit cercle de plumes blanches à l'arrière de la tête. Comment pourrait-elle deviner ? Et pourtant, pourtant, à la manière dont elle le regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter...

* * *

**Note : **Cette fois encore, je ne peux que remercier chacun d'entre vous pour avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de votre opinion, même si c'est pour dire que vous n'aimez pas, c'est intéressant pour moi de savoir ce que je dois améliorer. Est-ce que passer d'un personnage à l'autre vous ennuie ? Est-ce que vous trouvez que les personnages sont trop peu fidèles aux livres ? Est-ce que l'histoire se met en place trop lentement ? Est-ce que vous auriez préféré que je ne détaille pas le contenu des lettres ?

Si vous laissez un commentaire, vous trouverez ma réponse dans votre boîte mail si vous avez un compte ffnet ou sur le forum dédié (lien dans mon profil) si vous n'en avez pas.

Le prochain chapitre devrait en principe moins se faire attendre que celui-ci.


End file.
